Known ultrasonic flow measuring devices are composed of a driver/evaluation electronics and ultrasonic sensors, which convert the electrical signal into ultrasonic measurement signals, and vice versa. If ultrasonic flow measuring devices are used for highly accurate measurements, then it is unavoidable that the measurements must be performed in a plurality of channels, or over a plurality of sound paths. By means of measurement on a plurality of sound paths, it is possible to determine, with sufficient accuracy, the actual flow profile, and thus the actual flow velocity, of the medium through a pipeline, or through the measuring tube, as the case may be.
For the purpose of driving the ultrasonic sensors and for evaluation of the ultrasonic measurement signals sent and received by the ultrasonic sensors, it is necessary that the electric signals be brought to and from each of the individual ultrasonic sensors. In many cases of application, the electronics is, in such case, spatially separated from the measuring location, where the ultrasonic sensors are located. Separations of up to about 100 m are not uncommon. The electrical wiring is provided, usually, in the form of coaxial, or triaxial, cable—thus very high quality and, consequently, expensive, cable. These cables are distinguished by a very good shielding of the relatively weak, electrical signals, especially of the received signals; however, they are relatively expensive. Desirable, in view of this background, is a reduction of the costs for the wiring between the electronics, where the interaction capability and display are located, and the ultrasonic sensors.